


The Picture of Remus Lupin

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, well-fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything





	The Picture of Remus Lupin

Sirius hummed to himself as he painted the scene before his eyes. It had been such an inspiration he couldn't resist capturing the moment. Besides it would make for a lovely anniversary present for Remus. He chuckled, trailing his gaze over his ... model...

The poor man was barely awake, looking up at him blearily through heavily lidded eyes. His own Dorian Gray, Sirius thought. Only this one would never lose his beauty. Though his innocence was far gone.

Remus lay naked, strewn almost half-hazardly across their shared bed. He was covered in bites and bruises, his legs slightly parted, semen dripping down his thighs. He surely looked throughly rogered. 

Sirius smiled thinking of the day's worth of hard work that had gone into this...if fucking ocer and over again could be considered "hard work"

He put the last few finishing touches on the painting, hanging it beside the bed. 

"Happy Anniversary, love."

"Uhn..."

The title on the back of the painting read "Well-Fucked."


End file.
